1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a writing tool, and more particularly to a pen with a paper roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binding slices, such as paper roll, roll films, or aluminum foils, are often used daily. For reeling in/out the flexible binding slices properly, a plurality of containers for containing the flexible binding slices are provided.
It is very import to prevent the roll of the binding slice loose, blocked, or entangled when the binding slice is reeling in/out, whereby the binding slice can be effectively reeled out for use or reeled in for storage.
In general, there are three design models for using a flexible paper roll configured in a container for reeling the binding slice. One of the design models applies inner thrust generated by rotating the reel to reel out the roll. The other of the design models applies the pulling force to pull the outer end of the roll. Another of the design models applies both of the thrust and the pulling force. No matter which one is applied, the design to prevent reverse by using the thrust or the design to keep the outer end of the roll out of the opening all focus on the limitation of the inner end or the outer end of the roll. However the problem that the roll would become loose in the prior art still has no effective solution. Some methods add viscose on one surface of the roll to resolve the loose problem, but such a roll can be only reel out and impossible to reel in.
Thus, a design for reeling in/out a roll of a binding slice which is well-proportionally configured in the reeling container is needed. Such a design can resolve the forgoing defects, whereby the reeling container can be light and handy, applied, and reeled out for use or reeled in for storage. According to such a design, the roll can be reeled out/in smoothly by reeling.